Mobile communications such as long term evolution (LTE) are conventionally known (e.g., refer to 3GPP TS36.300 v12.5.0, March 2015; 3GPP TS36.211 v12.5.0, March 2015; 3GPP TS36.212 v12.4.0, March 2015; 3GPP TS36.213 v12.5.0, March 2015; 3GPP TS36.321 v12.5.0, March 2015; 3GPP TS36.322 v12.2.0, March 2015; 3GPP TS36.323 v12.3.0, March 2015; 3GPP TS36.331 v12.5.0, March 2015; 3GPP TS36.413 v12.5.0, March 2015; 3GPP TS36.423 v12.5.0, March 2015; 3GPP TS36.425 v12.1.0, March 2015; 3GPP TR36.842 v12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TR37.834 v12.0.0, December 2013). Under LTE, aggregation for communicative cooperation with a wireless local area network (WLAN) on a wireless access level is being studied (e.g., refer to 3GPP RWS-140027, June 2014 and 3GPP RP-140237, March 2014). Further, integration and interworking at the wireless level between LTE and WLANs is being studied (e.g., refer to 3GPP RP-150510, March 2015).
A technique of transferring data from the radio resource control (RRC) layer to the media access control (MAC) layer when a WLAN is used is also known (e.g., refer to International Publication No. 2012/121757). Another technique of sharing LTE packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) between LTE and a WLAN is also known (e.g., refer to International Publication No. 2013/068787). A further technique of performing data transmission control on the basis of quality of service (QoS) information in WLAN, etc. is also known.